Neat please And make it double
by cissarego
Summary: Lexa Woods is the only heir of the multi millionaire company Woods Inc. She was supposed to work at the family business and become CEO but she has plans of her own. Until she meets Clarke. And everything goes to shit. In a good way.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, to begin with, I have no idea what I am doing. I hope I end up actually updating this every now and again but don't be surprise if it takes forever. I've been thinking about this story for quite a while now but the whole Fine Stud Lexa aesthetics made me finally write it. Good god Lexa in a suit.

Anyway. No one beta this so all mistakes are my own. Don't forget to drop something on the comments to let me know what you think of this one. And, as per usual, if you want to have a chat, poke me on Tumblr, I'm once-upon-a-sasss

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

She had lost track of time. Honest to god, she asks herself every time; "What am I doing here?". She blinked slowly and looked around. Same people, same subjects, same bullshit every single time. High society can be goddamn dull. She would rather be at home doing some workout or even driving around with the hood down, feeling the summer night air on her face. And yet, there she was.

The bright lights and the loud music did not even disturb her anymore, she is used to it by now. It was just another night at another opening event. She knew the drill. It was always the same. Get the phone call from Anya or Lincoln or Echo, find an adequate suit or buy a new one if needed be. Yes, because if she had to show up to these events, might as well make sure she looks her best. Tonight she picked a two piece Giorgio Armani trouser suit. It was simple but fancy. The graffiti colour agreed well with her green eyes. Anya told her it was not too much of a big deal of an event so she decided she wouldn't need a tie. She let her slightly curly brown hair fall naturally on her shoulders. She liked when she could have her hair down, it was sort of freeing.

Stretching her arm, she looked at her wrist watch. It showed 9pm. She wondered how much longer she would need to stay.

"Lexa darling, why are you sat here all on your own?"

A tall, blonde woman approached her with a glowing smile and a glass of scotch. She gracefully took the small tumbler from the woman's hand and brought the amber liquid to her lips.

"You put ice in this." She said pursing her lips. "You really need to learn how to have your whiskey, Echo."

Lexa arched her lips on a small smile. She wasn't in the mood for chit chat but she knew Echo was not one to waste time with small talk either. Something was up.

"Don't be such a snob. Not everyone likes things as harsh as you do."

"If it's not harsh, it's not whiskey."

"Whatever, darling. Didn't you bring any date tonight?"

What kind of question was that? Echo has been around for as long as Lexa can remember, but they were never too close. As opposed to the relationship she has with Anya and Lincoln, Echo always kept her distance. Such personal question sounded very out of place.

"I didn't intend to stay long." She said, shaking her head as she took another sip of the beverage. "Anya only called me this morning, she is lucky I came at all."

"Oh dear. Tell me, did you plan on staying in your gigantic apartment sipping on very expensive wine, watching cable TV all on your own? Or you intended to wreak havoc at another gay bar in town?"

Lexa shifted slightly on her seat, trying not to show how blatantly uncomfortable she felt with the subject that just arose. Echo was not supposed to know about this and the fact that she did was a bad, bad sign.

"What? Did you really think I would not find out about this? Or better yet, your mother would not find out about this?"

The brunette slowly turned her head towards the taller woman, grinding her teeth and slightly frowning her forehead. She was really trying to keep her cool but, bringing her mother into this was definitely the last thing she needed right now.

"You told my mother?" Lexa tried to keep a calm tone, but the task was showing itself to be quite difficult at that point.

The blonde woman grinned, releasing a small and sarcastic laughter. Echo shifted on her seat and crossed her legs, having a sip of her own glass.

"Look around you, Lexa. It's a select group of people you have in your surroundings. The bad side of high society, I guess. Nothing remains a secret for too long."

The brunette did look around. She knew those faces. People were dancing on the dance floor or stood at the bar reaching for drinks or food. They were talking to one another, walking around and greeting each other. She had seen many of them before. In other events like this one, at the country club, at parties and,yes, definitely she remembers seeing at least a fer of them at the bar on that god forsaken night. In fact, some of those faces she remembers more than just seeing.

Anyway, Echo was right. It was foolish to think she could keep a gigantic bar fight caused by herself as a secret for too long. What she wasn't expecting however, is having her mother brought into the picture quite like that.

"What do you think she is going to do?" Lexa asked, facing the floor and fidgeting with the glass in her hands.

"I have no clue. I'm pretty sure she will contact you sooner rather than later. I know she is not happy."

"Oh god…" Lexa murmured as she bent her neck back and closed her eyes.

"What I don't know is why do you insist on defying her so much. Lexa, this is getting old. Why don't you just accept who you are and where you belong? It would make your life much easier. And it would certainly not harm your extravagant taste."

Lexa sighed heavily. Her relationship with her mother was bumpy at its best. As the CEO of one of the largest software development companies in the market, Indra Woods had big plans for her only daughter. She was to graduate high school and take lessons on how to run a business. She was supposed to come to work at the family company, follow her steps to take over as CEO when the time was right. But Lexa had plans of her own.

She grew up surrounded by money and status and she learned well properly how to enjoy the many advantages of having a lot of money. She knew she wasn't your everyday rich kid though. When she finished school, she decided she wanted to go to university. She told her mother she didn't feel quite ready to start climbing the steep hill of the family company. She wanted to learn more, to go places, to meet people. At this point, Indra obliged to her daughter's requests and Lexa started university. For the first time.

She dropped it after a few months. Business was not really what she wanted to do. That was when Indra started to get irritated. With her family's money, Lexa moved out and started to live quite the extravagant life. She was the picture of the bon vivant. Expensive whiskey and wines were the brunette's top priorities together with haute couture suits that filled her walk in closet.

She didn't, however, feel complete. This is when she decided to try university again. A different major. This time she went for political science. She knew it was a topic that highly interested her so she decided to give it a go. Again, it was a no no. Less than a year after she started, the brunette dropped the course again.

Her relationship with her mother started to get even more frustrating. Indra insisting that Lexa should go to work at the family company and Lexa saying she didn't want to do that. In the meantime, the brunette started to feel frustrated with herself. She knew she didn't want to work in the company, she knew she wanted something different for her life, something more, something special. But the fact that this something was taking forever to show up was becoming extremely frustrating.

Her lifestyle did not change though. In fact, after the second university failure, she started to be seen much more often at the high class bars in town. Especially the LGBT friendly bars. Not long after, she started to appear at the parties and events always with some pretty girl attached to her arm. She could see the disapproving glances that her cousins would throw at her but up until then, Lexa's one night stands were not showing to be a problem.

Unfortunately, Lexa could not say the same. The lack of purpose and resolution in her life led her to find these girls, seeking for some kind of connection, anything that would make her life feel real but, it didn't take long for her to realise that it wouldn't work. So the one night stands started to get more sparse and Lexa started to feel empty.

But you know what they say, right? Third time's a charm. So she enrolled to university again. This time, she decided to go for Art History and she was confident. The classes hadn't started yet so she was pretty much losing sleep with anticipation. She was twenty five years old now, she had travelled the world, she met people, she red a lot, she was sure that, this time, things would work out fine.

Her mother, however, was definitely not happy about it. The e-mail came like a nuclear bomb.

 _From: Indra Woods_

 _To: Alexandria Woods_

 _Alexandria,_

 _Unfortunately, I'm afraid I will no longer tolerate your lack of understanding when it comes to your future. I have made myself pretty clear several times that you belong here, in Woods Inc and you should be getting yourself ready to take my place in this company._

 _That being said, I would like you to know that I will not send any funds towards this demented idea of art school. If you wish to defy me and proceed with this madness, you will have to do so with your own funds._

 _Consider yourself lucky for this is the only cut I am making for now._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your mother._

 _Indra Woods  
CEO_

She definitely did not see that one coming. Luckily though, she had Anya on her side and her cousin helped her sorting out scholarship programs and funding so she wouldn't need to give up. Anya did say many times though that everything would be easier if Lexa just got a job like a normal person but the brunette reasoned with her older cousin that no normal job would pay enough for her to afford the extremely expensive tuition fees anyway. So since her mother didn't cut her income - at least not yet, she could be able to fully focus on her education and make sure she would finish this course with the best recommendations and a great job placement.

To celebrate, she chose one of her best suits and hit the bars with some of her friends. Little did she know, she would end up in a massive bar fight, all because some random dude decided that it was ok to harass this young girl who was just trying to have a good time with her friends. Lexa hated men who tried to take advantage of women so she confronted the guy. Sometimes, she forgets that under all that poise and attitude, there was only a 5'4'' girl. She might work out a lot and have killer abs, yes but she was definitely not match for a beefy dude looking for trouble. Or his gang of friends.

Lucky her Lincoln was there. And Roan. And their friends. Not so lucky for the bar owner who still had a sign "Under Refurbishment" even after two weeks. She tried very hard to erase all evidence of her involvement in the ordeal but, as Echo said, in high society, everything and everyone is watching.

"Lexa… Hey!"

Echo was snapping her fingers in front of her, making her open her eyes and step out of her trance. Too many memories. Not too sweet memories. Life sucks right now. She tried to focus on her uni course that would start soon. Anything but whatever reaction her mother would have about this goddamn bar fight.

"Do you know what, Echo?" She said, standing up. "Fuck it. I am not going to worry about this tonight. What I am going to do is get myself another drink."

"Alright. I hope you manage to sort this out, darling."

And with a wave and a weak smile Lexa said goodbye to the blonde woman. She made her way through the small masses of people, finally reaching the bar counter. There were loads of people around but she managed to find one empty stool. Holding the empty glass, she felt herself drifting off in thought again. Would her mother be really angry? The incident didn't cost her anything in the end, the trouble maker had to pay for the whole mess. There was nothing really she could have done. Was she supposed to just let the young girl be harassed by that douchebag? Of course not.

Lexa was brought back from her thoughts once again but, this time, instead of the familiar face of one of her cousins, she was looking at the bluest eyes she had ever seen before.

"Hey, hot stuff! I have other patrons to serve, are you gonna be cuddling with this empty glass forever?"

The brunette opened her mouth to respond but, for some reason, words did not come out. Hot stuff? What the fuck? She frowned slightly and studied the person behind the counter. The blue eyes were definitely the most obvious asset; at least so far. She had golden lock falling just over her shoulder and she was dressing a basic but blatantly expensive waiter suit. She didn't look like she was much younger than herself. Lexa have been to countless parties and events before and, usually, the staff is pretty much the same, with not too many changes. So she was quite familiar with the faces of the bartenders. She watched as the girl mixed a cocktail to another patron as she still have her blue eyes locked with green ones.

"Are you gonna just be creepily staring at me? Or do you plan on ordering any time soon?"

Who are you? She asked herself. For one, she never seen this girl before and moreover, no bartender ever spoke to her like that before. Don't get me wrong, she didn't think that in bad way. No bartender, or anyone really for that matter, ever spoke to her as if she was just a normal person. Not Lexa Woods, the only heir of the multi millionaire company Woods Inc. This girl simply didn't give a fuck. And that was splendid.

"Scotch." She said, finally finding her voice.

"Ah! She speaks!" The blonde girl smiled and reached for a clean whiskey tumbler, placing it over a white napkin in front of her.

Oh yes. There was this little beauty spot above her lip on the left side and boy oh boy that was quite the smile. Lexa shuffled on the stool, trying to make herself taller. What was going on inside her head she couldn't quite place but if she knew better, she would think she was smiling back at the girl. What?

"Neat please." She said, keeping the smile. "And make it double."

"Coming right up." The girl replied, still smiling and - wait for it - winking at Lexa.

Boy, that looked like trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

This is really short. I just wanted to put something up. Sorry about the shortness. Hope you guys like it! :)  
Don't forget to leave a comment telling me what you think! Once again, no one did beta so all mistakes are my own.  
If you want to chat, hit me on Tumblr! I'm once-upon-a-sasss

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Lexa was feeling confused slightly. I mean, that girl just winked at her. She did, didn't she? Anyway, she tried to focus on the now half full glass of whiskey in front of her but she couldn't help but look up every now and then and watch the blonde girl as she served the other patrons. Between a sip and another look, she noticed that the girl was now standing in front of her again, so when she looked up from her glass, her eyes met blue ones once more.

"How come I've never seen you before?" She asked as she watched the girl wipe a couple of tumblers.

"Why? Do you happen to know all bartenders in the world?"

Clever, Lexa thought. She liked clever. She also liked that she wasn't being treated like some sort of untouchable celebrity.

"No, but I go to enough of this sort of event to recognise faces. I know the staff is pretty much the same every time and I don't remember seeing your face before." The brunette explained.

"Well, you know… I just have one of those faces. Quite forgettable really." The blonde girl proceeded to pour a glass of wine for the woman who was sat by Lexa's left side and picked up a few more glasses that were left empty on the bar counter. She never seemed to close the smile that was on her face.

"I beg to differ." Lexa said, sipping from her glass and still with a smile on her face.

She noticed the girl stopping her motion as she was reaching for a fresh bottle of whiskey on the top shelf. The blonde turned around and faced Lexa again.

"Are you flirting with me, hot stuff?" She asked, taking Lexa by surprise.

She was pro at this though, she knew the banter. If this girl is up for games, she is more than ready for it. Lexa shifted on her stool once more and fidgeted with her glass. Wish a small sigh, she locked gazes with the blonde girl and grinned.

"What if I am?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

The blonde laughed. Loud. What the fuck? Lexa was good at this game and, never before a girl had laughed at her flirtation. No one has acted like that before. Who was this girl? And why does she make Lexa feel so inadequate? Everything seemed to be a blur right now but she decided to speak up?

"What is so funny?" She asked, frowning.

"Listen up, hot stuff. You don't know who I am, but I do know who you are. I've seen you around, I know your game."

Lexa widened her eyes and lowered her now empty glass.

"So maybe you should tell me who you are so we are both on the same level." Lexa offered.

"I'm not an arm candy, alright? So if you think you'll be able to just add me to your collection of pretty one night stands, you're wrong." She said still keeping the smile. "Refil?"

"Yes, please." Lexa replied. Well, this is proving to be a challenge. This girl was different. She needed to be something about it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." She uttered.

The blonde girl laughed again. Pouring another dose of scotch on Lexas glass, she locked her gazes again.

"No problem." She said. And then she did something that took Lexa by surprise. Like, not just by surprised, but it kind of made the floor below her disappear? You know? When someone does something that leaves you completely starstruck. That's what happened. She leaned over the bar counter and put her lips on Lexas. It was not a massive kiss. It was more like a peck. A slow and soft peck. Still, Lexa couldn't help but close her eyes as she felt the blonde's lips on her's.

When she pulled back, she stopped only a couple of inches away. Lexa could feel her breathing and smell her perfume. She smelled good. Incredibly good. The brunette opened her mouth to try and speak but the girl was quicker.

"And besides, I didn't say anything about me adding you to MY collection of pretty one night stands."

And that's when Lexa's jaw dropped. She knew how to speak once but right now she didn't even remember what words were. Or how to use them. She was just there, sat on the bar stool, with her eyes locked with the blonde's and her mouth opened in complete awe. Then the girl proceeded to carry on baffling Lexa. As she stepped back, the blonde girl stretched her arm and with the tip of her finger, she touched Lexa's chin, closing her opened mouth. What the actual fuck? She was laughing again but this time, not too loud. It was more like a kind laugh, a laugh that you secretly share with someone you care about. So she stepped closer again and crossed her arms, leaning on the counter but keeping a safe distance. She reached for Lexa's glass and took a sip of the amber liquid, looking at the brunette again.

"It's Clarke, by the way. Clarke Griffin. And I finish at eleven."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Thank you for the messages. Your feedback means a lot to me.

Again, this was not beta'd so all mistakes are my own. don't forget to leave a comment telling me what you think.

If you want to chat, find me on Tumblr, I'm once-upon-a-sasss

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

It was twenty past eleven and there was no sign of Clarke. Lexa wondered if she had been stood up. That would be a first. Actually, everything about this girl is a first. First time someone don't treat her like a snob celeb, first time someone refuses to be her arm candy for the night, first time someone tell her that, in fact, she will be the one night stand rather than the other way round. The whole ordeal was a complete mess and Lexa was seeing herself more and more drawn to it, even though she literally just met the girl, a few hours ago.

Leaning against the hood of her black Maserati, Lexa glanced at her watch once more. She decided she would wait another five minutes and if Clarke didn't show up, she would just drive off and forget this whole night. After all, she knew she had more important matters to worry about. She looked around and wondered if it was even worth it to wait these five minutes. The back entrance of the venue where the event was being held was quite dodgy looking. It was rather dark and empty and she was getting a bit weary of her surroundings. You can't just wave a two hundred thousand dollars vehicle in places like this.

She sighed deeply and stood up, turning around to enter the car through the driver's door. That was when she heard the door of the venue opening and a voice saying goodbye to other people. Lexa turned her head and spotted the blonde girl, still wearing her bartender suit but with a light black coat on top. Clarke had also tied her hair on a bun sitting messily on the top of her head. She couldn't help but smile. The girl looked awfully cute in a bow tie. God damn it, what is it with the girl and making Lexa smile like this? I mean, she was proper bossy. Telling her that she was going into her collection of one night stands? That's just not right. But then again, the smile was there and it was like Lexa was powerless. There was literally nothing she could do. And the damned smiled just broadened as the girl approached the car.

"Fuck me! I mean, I know you're filthy rich but this is a hell of a ride!" Clarke said in awe.

"I like to leave a good first impression. Do you care to step in?" She said, opening the passenger door for Clarke to enter the car.

"Well, if you think that fancy cars will influence anything on the impression I'll have of you by the end of this night, you're wrong, hot stuff." The blonde said, entering the car.

"We will see about that." Lexa responded, cocky. "Where to?" She asked.

"I don't know. My place is a mess and my roommate is probably home so wherever you like, I guess." Clarke was checking her phone as she replied. Again, the complete disregard for everything that Lexa was - or better yet, everything that Lexa showed was mesmerizing.

Usually, when girls would enter the car, they would be all looking around and pressing the buttons and asking what is this or what is that, messing with the blu ray player or the air con or the retractable hood. But Clarke? She showed some awe when she first saw the car but once she was actually inside of it, she didn't seem to give to much of a fuck about it. She was more focused on her phone.

"Alright." Lexa said as she turned on the car engine. The bloody smile was still there. God damnit.

* * *

The ride was silent. Uncomfortably so. At least for Lexa. Usually, when she has a girl in her car driving to wherever they're going to, you know, do their business, the ride is not silent. Or if it is, it's filled with wild hands touching places in such way that Lexa has to pay double attention to the road. There's also teasing and maybe even some dirty talk? Let's say that the car ride is part of the warm up before they get wherever they're going and, let's be honest. This silence was killing her.

She glanced at Clarke, and the smile returned to her lips. Smaller this time, like a smile of contention. A friendly smirk if you will. The blonde was looking outside the window, the glass was down and the wind was on her face. Every now and then she would put her hand slightly out the window and let the wind hit her fingers. She moved them as if the air outside was a grand piano, as if the summer breeze that hit her fingertips travelled through her hand up to her arm and take over her whole body. It was like she was in peace, like she was completely comfortable, at ease. As if she had done that a thousand times. Not going out with someone she barely knew, but being in Lexa's car, with Lexa, just enjoying the ride. It felt extremely domestic. And extremely weird.

So after another ten minutes of awkward but kind of peaceful silence, Lexa parked the car and turned off the engine. And that was when it happened. She froze. She literally widened her eyes and froze on spot. She looked around and felt her hands trembling a bit. What the actual fuck? What was she thinking? What is she doing? Seriously, what the fuck?

Clarke undid her seatbelt and opened the door, stepping out of the car. She looked around and crouched down, looking through the passenger's door open window and facing Lexa who still had both hands glued to the steering wheel.

"Is this your place?" The blonde asked casually.

Yes, it is her fucking place. Her goddamn place. What is she thinking? I mean, she is not thinking, clearly. Is she? Lexa took a deep breath and faced Clarke. She could not fathom what was going on in her head so she moved her gaze to her own hands on the wheel. She never brought girls home. Her flat is her sacred place, the one place where she can just relax and not worry about anything or anyone. There is a reason why she never brought girls there - she knew if she did, it would be risking a deeper connection than a simple one night stand. But this time, she simply drove there. Like her body took the wheel and drove her there. It just seemed natural, you know? But now that she is actually there, she realised that this will be another item for the list of weird shit that started happening during the very small space of time that elapsed since she met Clarke.

Well, there is no turning back now. They are there and she can't just tell her to get back in the car and drive somewhere else. Nope. So that's that. She brought a girl home. A girl she only just met. And by the looks of it, this girl will be trouble. She tried to quickly think about her options. How awkward would it be if she just told her to get in again and drove them to the nearest five star hotel? I mean, it's a one night stand stang, right? So who cares about awkwardness? That's it then. That's the plan. Just tell her she needed to quickly use her phone, which she can't do whilst diving, and then set off again towards a place less intimate. She was staring at her own hands for quite some time now; it was time to face the music.

She took her hands off the wheel and turned her head to face Clarke. That was the mistake. Because when she met those blue eyes, that smile was there. The beauty spot was there. It was all there and Lexa's brain got in overdrive.

"Yea. That's my place," She said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out of the vehicle.

That went well, she thought as she tried to keep a shy smile on her lips. She was trying really hard not to let her nervousness show. Not because she was probably about to have sex with that gorgeous girl, but because it's about to happen in her own house.

"This way." She said motioning for Clarke to go through the big glass doors of the flat block.

Taking a deep breath, Lexa tried to think of a way to own this situation. Well, she knows how to live. She is expert in luxury and her apartment is a good proof of that. Maybe she can just show off a bit for Clarke. Offer her a glass of her most expensive wine, perhaps take her to the underground garage and show her her motorbike collection. Maybe dim the lights a bit to create some sort of ambiance. I don't know man… At this point she would do pretty much anything to make this whole ordeal seem more ordinary than it actually was.

And during this turmoil of thoughts that the elevator dinged announcing that they arrived at the 12th floor. Lexa pulled out her keys and unlocked the door - yes, it is only one flat per floor. It's like little mansions stacked on top of each other.

So they walked in and she watched Clarke as the girl aimlessly looked around. She placed her own keys and wallet on the side table by the door and took her shoes off, placing them in the shoe cupboard. Clarke followed her movements and put her hand bag and her shoes in the cupboard. Lexa helped her off her thin coat, hanging it with the other items.

She took a deep breath after the blonde turned around again and rubbed her hands in preparation. It's show time.

"Can I offer you a glass of Romanée-Conti?" She asked with a smirk.

And then Clarke laughed again. Why? Why must it be this way? She asked herself.

"You really trying to impress me with a thousand dollar wine?" Clarke asked.

"I… guess?" Lexa said trying to keep her cool. "I have cheaper wines. If you want. Well, not much cheaper but a bit cheaper?" She tried. God knows she tried.

"I'll tell you what, Ms Woods," Clarke started to walk towards her and Lexa started feeling her heart pumping against her chest in such manner she thought she was having a heart attack. What is going on? This is her game. Her banter, she can just be subjugated like that. Oh boy… If only her body would listen to her brain… "why don't we just chill for a bit, hey?"

Clarke was really damn close now and she reached out and touched the lapels of her jacket, slowly pulling it back. She felt the expensive fabric of the jacked slide down her arms with no resistance as the blonde girl grabbed the piece of clothing and took it to the cupboard by the door. When Clarke brought her attention back to the brunette, she was again mere millimeters away from her. So close Lexa could feel her breathing and smell her perfume all over again. It was fucking inebriating and she knew that she had to do something.

"Chill sounds good." She said in a throaty tone as she reached out herself and undid the bun on top of Clarke's head, letting the blonde locks fall freely over the girl's shoulder. That was quite the view, she thought. She then reached behind the girl's back and undid the cute bow tie, grabbing it and putting on the front pocket of her trousers.

"I'll be keeping this." She said with authority, making Clarke chuckle.

"Will you know?" She asked as she grabbed Lexa's shirt collar. "Well then, I better take something as my own as well."

And then she pulled her. She pulled her so damn gently. So damn slowly. But she pulled her and their lips were together once again. Mind you, that little kiss at the bar counter? That was nothing. That was like less than a teaser. Because boy, this kiss. Lexa could as well just give in, right there. But then again, something was wrong. Something was so, but so wrong she didn't even know what to think.

Clarke moved her hand, placing it on Lexa's nape, the other hand rested on her chin. Without realising, she grabbed the blonde girl by her waist and pulled her closer. The kiss was soft, slow, careful. Clarke wasn't in a hurry, she wanted to explore minuinciously. Lexa felt the blonde's thumb caressing her cheek. Oh boy… What is goin on?

It felt kind. It felt affectionate. It didn't feel like the kisses she exchanged with the girls she slept with. This was different. It was intimate. It was personal. She knew that meant danger, Lexa knew that. Her heart was still racing like a motherfucker and she knew she had to do something. That was red flag, man. A big fat red flag right there. She knew she had given up the excessive amount of one night stands because the lack of real connection was making her feel even lonelier than she already was but, she was not expecting this. I mean she only met this girl. It's not really possible that you feel that much of a connection with someone you just met, right?

But then Clarke would gently flick her tongue inside Lexa's mouth or slowly bite her lower lip and all the thoughts were gone. There was just a blank space inside her brain and the only thing she could process was the feeling of her lips on Clarke's, the feeling of Clarke's hands gently caressing her cheek and her neck, she sound of the low moans that left Clarke's throat each time Lexa pulled her closer and, even though their bodies were pretty much melting into each other, Lexa felt like that was not enough. She needed more. Oh my fucking god, what is she getting herself into?

Clarke gently pulled back and stared at the brunette. Lexa could not understand in the slightest. Damn those blue eyes. Damn it. She opened her mouth to speak and instantly kind of regretted the words that left her throat.

"What are you?" She asked in complete astonishment, pressing her eyes and tilting her head, but never leaving the blonde's gaze.

It sounded stupid, yea. But ah well, they were out there now.

So they were just stood there, kind of in the entrance hall of the apartment, wrapped together, catching their breaths after what was probably the best kiss Lexa ever had. Clarke laughed a bit and blushed. Yes, she blushed. That's good, right?

She looked down for a second and bit her lower lip, bringing her gaze back to Lexa's.

"Will you show me your bedroom?" She asked and Lexa could swear to god there was anxiety there. There was something in that voice, in her expression, in the blush of her cheeks. There was something that the brunette could not quite place but there was. And boy, she was defeated. Lexa was properly defeated because even though she could see some sort of awkwardness, she could also see that she was indeed biting her lower lip and she had a devious smile and her eyelids were kind of half closed and the whole thing was too much, way too much. She was dust.

"Yea. I will." Lexa responded and pulled their bodies apart. She offered Clarke her hand and guess what the girl did? She fucking held her hand and interlaced their fingers. Who does that? Couples do that. Established couples do that. So Lexa used like half a second to try and process everything that was going on. She just met this girl. She was on for a one night stand but the whole thing felt so intimate that part of Lexa wanted to stop everything right there before she would get in more trouble. That would be the right thing to do. But then Clarke smiled super shyly and looked down, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear and everything went to shit.

"This way." Lexa said as she motioned with her head towards the bedroom.

Fuck that red flag.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so, I'm really, really sorry about how long it took for me to post this. I got really ill last few weeks, missed time at work, I thought I was going to die. After I got better, I kinda had to get my life back in order, catch up with work etc so I literally had no time to update here. I hope you guys can forgive me. I also apologise for not posting a longer chapter. I just figured you guys would prefer having an update today rather than waiting until I have a massive chapter up.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and I want to let you guys know that I suck at writing intimacy so I'm sorry if this is incredibly awkward.

Don't forget to leave me a comment, and if you want to have a chat, reach me on Tumblr, I'm once-upon-a-sasss.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The sound of the bedroom door clicking closed was all Lexa needed to pull Clarke back into her embrace. In a second, their lips were crashed together again in pretty much the same fashion as before. A slow, controlled kiss, full of passion, full of intimacy. The whole ordeal was still processing in the brunette's mind but at this point she didn't see much of a turning back. To be quite honest, she didn't want to turn back. She could stay like this forever, she thought. In the arms of this blonde girl she just met but who kissed her like they've been doing that for years and years.

Lexa felt Clarke pushing her slightly and watched as the blonde reached for the collar of her shirt and started unbuttoning it. She met blue eyes that stared at her with intensity but she grasped a shadow of doubt. Clarke slowed down her movement, as if she was asking for permission to carry on, as if she was asking if this was ok. All Lexa did was to slightly nod, giving the girl the consent she was seeking and, in a second, Clarke's hands got back to the task they had. One by one, the buttons of the white shirt were undone and in between each button, Clarke pressed a chaste kiss on the brunette's lips.

As she reached the last button, Lexa moved her shoulders to help the fabric to slide down her body, leaving her chest and abdomen exposed. She felt much more naked than she actually was. The blonde looked at her in such way, as if she was able to see inside Lexa's soul and the brunette could do nothing but to feel incredible bare, even with pretty much all her clothes on.

Clarke lift her hand again and, with her index finger she started to lightly touch and trace the pattern of Lexa's tattoo. The blonde still had a small smile on her lips and she looked at the brunette and slid her fingers on her skin like she was taking everything in, like the girl before her was a vision or something. Her hand travelled up to the back of Lexa's neck, pulling her in once more and kissing her again. This time, Lexa could feel a little bit more urgency on the kiss.

She took the change of pattern as a warning to start taking action. Without thinking much, Lexa reached for the blonde's black vest and, with skill, she unbuttoned the only three buttons of the garment and in a second, it was on the floor. She pulled Clarke's shirt that was tucked in her trousers and mirrored the blonde's previous action, unbuttoning and pulling down the girl's shirt, leaving her on the same state she was.

Without breaking the kiss, she felt Clarke pulling her as she walked back towards the bed. The blonde fell lightly on the mattress and was followed by Lexa, who quickly fit both her legs on each side of the girl, straddling her. Lexa connected their mouths again, she felt like she wouldn't be able to survive if her lips were not on Clarke's for as long as humanly possible. They kissed and kissed and kissed and their hands started exploring each other's bodies like their lives depended on it.

Clarke's hand made a stop on the back of Lexa's neck and the brunette felt like her heart would stop when the girl started softly caressing her there. It felt so intimate, so kind, so different from each and every time Lexa had a girl in her arms. But Clarke took no notice of Lexa's internal state of awe and confusion as she carried on lovingly kissing her and lightly caressing the back of her neck. It felt like an eternity has passed and Lexa could not care less. Even if they ended up not having sex at all, just being there, like that, in such an intimate and caring moment was good enough for her.

However, the last gasp of air that still lingered inside the brunette's lungs was taken away when she felt the blonde's hand moving down and stopping at the clasp of her bra. She felt Clarke's other hand going to the same spot and next thing she knows, the straps are falling down her shoulders and arms and the whole piece of underwear is hitting the floor. She felt her heart beating even faster and realisation hit her like a rock. She needed to feel her skin against Clarke's. She needed now. Her hands quickly travelled to the blonde's back, and reached for her bra clasp, unhooking it and pulling it from the girl's body. Clarke lightly arched her back up to help the process and, for a second, Lexa thought that she might have seemed a bit too eager but it didn't matter. She needed this so goddamn bad.

As the blonde's bra sat on the floor, Lexa instantly lowered her body and felt soft skin meeting hers and she couldn't help the moan the left her throat without her consent. It was probably the best feeling in the world, right there. She pressed herself further against Clarke and felt the blonde trailing kisses on her neck and her jawline, nibbling softly on her ear and all she could manage right now was to let all these feeling drown her. The brunette felt like she was a second away from losing control completely and somehow this time the feeling was quite ok. She realised she didn't mind losing control, she was actually looking forward to it.

The pace was slow, slower than ever before. Usually, when Lexa had one night stands, at this point she would be mindlessly fucking whoever was in bed with her. All she cared about was showing off to her companion how good she was and, obviously, get as much self pleasure as possible, preferably in the shortest amount of time. But right now, it weirdly felt completely different. For one, they were in her own flat, and she never took anyone there. Not for this purpose. And two, this whole interaction was completely different from everything Lexa had ever experienced. And she found herself enjoying it immensely.

Her skin reacted to Clarke's touch as if the girl's fingers were made of fire. The blonde lightly scraped her nails on all the extension of her spine, up and down, slowly and sensually, and Lexa couldn't stop the goosebumps that formed there. Clarke pressed her nails only just a bit stronger this time, making the brunette inhale through her teeth. The blonde's hands stopped on the small of Lexa's back, and started travelling to the front of her body, reaching for the belt and the button. It didn't take long for the blonde to accomplish her mission and, in one swift movement, both her trousers and her pants were on the floor.

Clarke pulled herself away for a second, facing green eyes and inhaling the image in front of her. Lexa laid on her side, reciprocating the stare, completely bare and she knew that she was not bare only because of the lack of clothing, but also because there was something in those deep blue eyes that could see right through her skin.

The blonde motioned to move closer to Lexa but the brunette stopped her, reaching for her trousers. She didn't feel the need to rush the moment so she slowly unbuttoned the black fabric and pulled down the zipper. She placed her hand on Clarke's shoulder and caressed her way down her body, feeling every inch of skin that her palm touched. When she felt the wave of the blonde's hip, she grabbed the garments that were still there and pulled it down softly, making Clarke match her state of nakedness. Once more, she copied Clarke's earlier actions and just looked at the blonde. However, she noticed that Clarke's eyes didn't meet hers this time. The blonde actually looked down, a shade of pink taking over her cheeks. Lexa smiled as she realised that the blonde was self aware and that caused her endearment to grow even stronger.

Lexa pulled her closer, making their lips meet again. It was not until now that she realised how desperate she was for Clarke's touch. She pressed their bodies together, moving her hips towards the blonde's and grinning in the kiss when she felt the moan that escaped the girl's throat. She felt Clarke's hand travelling up and down her body, savouring each inch of skin and making a stop when the blond found her breast. The touch was light and careful and full of passion all at the same time. She felt her breathing getting more and more shallow as the blonde softly caressed the skin of her breasts with the tip of her fingers, gently brushing against her nipple. This time she didn't even try to hold the sounds that came out of her mouth. Even though their mouths were still connected, she couldn't help the reaction that Clarke's touch caused.

When the blonde's hand started travelling south, Lexa felt like she would have some sort of heart attack. She didn't realise how aroused she was until Clarke's fingers reached her curls. The girl broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against Lexa's as she touched the wetness between the brunette's legs. Lexa moaned softly and bucked her hips, trying to get more contact as the blonde lightly circled the bundle of nerves that needed so much attention. The brunette bit her own lower lip, trying to savour every second of that touch. Clarke's fingers slid up and down on Lexa's arousal, and the brunette could feel the girl's breathing becoming erratic as she sped up her movements slightly. Lexa's hips were moving together with Clarke's hand, even though she wasn't really in control of anything.

She opened her eyes wide when she felt Clarke getting inside of her, gasping for air and pulling the girl's face onto her's again. It felt like no amount of contact was enough. She felt like she needed to melt her body into Clarke, make them become one. Lexa wanted this to last forever. It felt so good, so right, so perfect that she thought she would literally start crying when Clarke, without a warning, stopped her motions and removed her hand from where Lexa needed it so much.

Lexa looked at Clarke in confusion, opening her mouth to ask what was wrong , but she felt the girl's hand grabbing her wrist and pulling her arm, placing the brunette's hand between her legs. Clarke's mouth opened a little on a sharp breath when the brunette's hand touched her. Lexa closed her eyes and let her fingers travel all the extension of Clarke's centre, noticing the girl was as wet as she was and making her thirst for her touch grow even stronger. Clarke started moving her hips against Lexa's hand and, honest to god, the feeling of it and the sounds the blonde started uttering made her forget about her own needs. All she wanted right now was to make this beautiful woman come undone on her hand, all she needed was to make her feel as much pleasure as possible. So she slid one finger inside her as her thumb kept circling the blonde's clit.

As she motioned to move her body in an attempt to straddle Clarke again, she felt the blonde resisting, making her open her eyes. She stared inside blue eyes as the girl moved her hand back to where it was before, re-starting the ministrations on Lexa's centre. Clarke pulled herself slightly back, giving more space for them to move their hands and leaned her head to meet Lexa's forehead again. As she slid her fingers in and out the brunette's entrance, she placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Together…" She whispered, staring at green eyes.

Lexa felt like she was going to come right then, as she heard Clarke's husky voice and saw the thin layer of sweat that started forming on the girl's body. She clashed her lips against Clarke's as her hands carried on moving in unison with the girl's hips. Her mind was in overdrive. She tried to focus on feeling Clarke's touch and making the girl feel hers but at the same time there was a storm of thoughts spiralling in her brain. This was no one night stand. This was no casual fuck. She was making love. She was making intimate, kind, sweet love and, as cliché as it sounds, it literally felt like the first time. She didn't know how to control this avalanche of feelings and she wasn't sure if she wanted to control it.

Shallow breaths and slow kisses, nibbles on the necks and jaw lines, smiles, deep moans and loving stares and all there's in between. Lexa didn't want this to end. She wanted to stay like this forever. But when Clarke sped up her movements again, she felt her hip bucking even harder and in a second there were stars blocking her vision and she felt every muscle of her body tensing. She tried to catch Clarke's gaze but she felt the blonde getting tighter against her fingers and saw her opening her mouth without a sound. Lexa rode her climax as she felt Clarke falling over the edge with her, at the same time. This was definitely the strongest orgasm she has ever had and she could only hope that she could provide the same level of pleasure to Clarke as she did to her.

The brunette opened her eyes as she came down of her high, breathing deep as is she had just ran a marathon, not quite believing in what had just happened. She stared at Clarke, who still had her eyes closed and she slowly pulled her hand from between the girl's legs. She watched as Clarke opened her eyes and smiled. She fucking smiled god damnit. And she looked so beautiful, so glorious with her hair all over the place and her naked body covered in sweat. She looked like her very smile is what makes the world go round. And Lexa could do nothing but smile back. Because apparently this is what Clarke did to her. She made her smile when she had no intention to do so. She makes her lose control.

Lexa felt the blonde's arm slide from where it was and her body shifting closer to her. She felt Clarke's skin forming goosebumps as a light gust of wind touched their warm bodies. The brunette reached out to the side of the bed and pulled a sheet over them, granting her another smile from the girl's lips. Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa. She felt the blonde inhaling deeply as she pressed their lips together and, as they separated, she watched as the blonde released a long sigh of content and nested her face against the brunette's neck.

At it's own accord, Lexa's arm wrapped itself around Clarke's hip and, at this point, the brunette had given up on making any sense out of this whole night. It felt good. That's all it mattered. It felt like it never did before. Even though it scared her to feel that good. But right now, as she felt her eyelids getting heavy and the sound of an almost asleep blonde by her side, it didn't seem so scary at all.


	5. Chapter 5

As usual, sorry for the long wait. I've been trying to be an adult. Not going quite as well as I wish it was but that's just life.  
I'm sorry for making you guys wait for so long and, hopefully, next chapter won't take as long as this one did.

Wasn't beta'd so all mistakes are my own.

Chat to me on Tumblr if you feel like. I'm queer-as-in-fuckyou.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The first thing she noticed when she woke up the next morning, was the bright sunlight coming inside the room through the window. She forgot to close the goddamn blinds again.

The second thing she noticed, was the empty bed she was laid on.

Turning her head to the side, she stared at the empty space beside her. The sheets were wrinkled and the pillow was tossed sideways; the only reminders of the body that occupied that space during the night. She sighed heavily and threw her arm over her eyes. Pursing her lips, she thought that ultimately, she deserved that. Clarke had been quite clear when she told her she would be her one night stand and honestly, it didn't surprise her waking up to an empty bed. In fact it reminded her of herself, of what she did so many times in the recent past. Just slip away while her lover for the night still slept. The thing she didn't understand was what was this weird feeling that crept her mind. Why was her chest feeling so heavy? This makes no sense.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, and that's when she noticed the third thing: Clarke's clothes were still on her bedroom floor. Tilting her head to the side a little, she brought her legs to the edge of the bed and pulled the sheet around her still naked body. She reached for the bedside table and grabbed a small black hair band and secured her brown locks in a bun. As she was pressing herself up, she saw the bedroom door clicking and opening. She watched as Clarke walked in wearing nothing but a button up white shirt, two steaming cups on her hand.

The fourth thing she noticed was Clarke's shy smile. And she wondered to herself if this girl's smile would ever not affect her. She took one of the cups from the girl's hands and smiled as she sat by her side.

"Did I wake you up? I was just really craving some coffee," Clarke said as she sipped from her own cup. "I hope you don't mind me going through your kitchen, but you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb your sleep."

"It's ok. You didn't wake me up, the sun did. And I don't mind you going through my kitchen, especially if you're gonna bring me coffee. Thank you."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, drinking their coffee and Lexa couldn't help but think that she could easily get used to this. Never before she had woken up to still find a lover by her side, let alone having said lover walking around her flat wearing only a shirt and making her coffee. Her heart started beating a little too fast when she realised the kind of thoughts in her head. She started to realise how scared she was. She spent so long having pointless encounters, trying to find some sort of connection, and when this connection finally appeared, she noticed how much the idea of it scared her. The silence started to make her feel uneasy so she searched her mind for something to say.

"I thought you'd left. I woke up and you were not there."

Well, that was not exactly what she wanted to say but then again, since meeting Clarke, Lexa seemed to have lost all ability to function as a normal human being.

"Why? Because that's what you do to your one night stands?" Clarke said, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

Lexa followed her with her eyes as the blonde stood up and put her now empty cup on the bedside table. She put down her own cup and raised both hands in surrender.

"Guilty of all charges." She said, smiling. "But you didn't leave."

"No, I didn't." Clarke replied as she started picking up the rest of her clothes from the floor. "I'm gonna tell you a secret. I don't really do one night stands."

"Oh?" It was all Lexa could say to the blonde's revelation. In all fairness, what happened last night felt like anything but a one night stand. It was so much more than that. And right now Lexa caught herself wishing that Clarke felt the same.

"Anyway," the blonde continued. "Do you mind if I quickly use your shower?"

"Of course, it's right over there." She pointed to the door on the far right of the bedroom wall.

"Maybe you want to join me?" Clarke asked, as she walked towards the door.

Lexa breathed deeply and thought that she would probably follow the blonde wherever she asked her to. What the fuck, brain? You just met her! This is not possible! But then, she looked at Clarke walking and god, she looks beautiful when she walks, she looks beautiful with no trousers on, she looks beautiful with morning hair and husky voice. She just looks beautiful and Lexa is so gone, so damn gone. She heard the bathroom door click closed and stood up, ready to follow the blonde into the shower and wherever else she wanted her to, but the noise of her doorbell going caught her attention.

Grabbing the white shirt that was discarded on the floor the night before and putting it on, she paced quickly through the bedroom and the living room and stood in front of the door, reaching for the knob to open it. In a second, Lexa's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped opened. She blinked a couple of times as if the person standing in front of her would disappear, as if it was some sort of illusion.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" She asked in a complete state of surprise.

Indra walked inside the apartment and looked around with suspicious eyes. Without a word, she ventured further in and walked towards the bedroom. Lexa hurried her pace and put herself between her mother and the bedroom door, a slight despair showing in her body language.

"Mum, listen, I'll just get dressed quickly and we can go out for coffee?" Lexa tried to avoid the unavoidable, but it was pretty much a lost battle. Indra lowered her gaze to meet her daughters and pushed forward, making the young woman move away from the bedroom door. With a deep sigh, Indra looked around the room, seeing the bundles of clothes all over the floor, her gaze pausing at the bathroom door, obviously hearing the shower running.

The older woman turned around and faced her daughter one more time. Her eyes were filled with something the Lexa knew all too well; disappointment.

"Why am I not surprised, Alexandria?" She asked. "Why am I not surprised to come to your house on a Saturday morning and finding this?"

Lexa faced the floor, not responding to her mother. To be quite honest, she was pretty sure that was a rhetorical question. She knew there was a storm coming her way so she just lowered her head and took it.

"I've had enough. Do you think you would be able to hide your little bar wrecking fiasco from me? That was the last straw, Alexandria. You were supposed to be coming to work with me, you were supposed to learn everything about our company so you can one day take my place."

"That is not what I want, mum!" Lexa said, her voice shaking.

"I've given you everything, girl! Look around you! Expensive clothes, luxury cars, a life of parties and what not! All you are and all you have is because of me! And what have you done to deserve any of this? Nothing! All you managed to do on your own is causing a bar fight!"

"That's not true. I got into university, I'm starting in three weeks. I got scholarships after you said you wouldn't pay for it. I'm doing my best, mother. But if it's not to be CEO in Woods Inc, nothing is good for you. Well guess what, I don't care. I'm not working at the family company and you have to accept that!"

Indra sighed deeply closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Very well. You give me no other option, Alexandria. If you insist in being reckless and irresponsible, you will have to do so with your own money. I'm cancelling your credit cards and pulling out the standing order to your bank account. I'm not investing one more penny on your lack of common sense."

"I don't need your money." Lexa said, full of rage.

"We shall see about that. We shall see how long you can keep this lifestyle you lead without an income as large as what I provided you."

"I have savings, Mother. I have the money my father left for me."

"Silly girl," Indra said with a grin on her face. "You manage to keep this place because your bills go straight to my direct debit. You use the company card to put petrol in your cars. It won't be long until you realise that you can't keep this up."

"I will figure it out. On my own as always, because I clearly can't have your support and understanding."

"You had my support and understanding for long enough, Alexandria. But if all you can do in your life is waste my money with alcohol and cheap prostitutes," she said, pointing with her eyes towards the bathroom door. "I'm afraid I won't support that."

Lexa felt her stomach turn. For a moment, she had completely forgotten Clarke was still in the bathroom. There was no more noise of water running so she was pretty sure the blonde was able to listen to quite a chunk of the conversation. She felt her cheeks going warm and her palms getting sweaty as embarrassment started to take over her body. This whole ordeal was just fucking brilliant, wasn't it? Probably by now Clarke was thinking how much of a useless waste of space Lexa was. Poor rich kid. Spending mummy's money with an extravagant lifestyle. That was just too much. The brunette clenched her fists making her knuckles go white.

"Get. Out," she said between her teeth. "I don't need your money. In fact, I don't need anything from you. Just leave me alone."

Indra laughed loud, shaking her head once more.

"Fine, Alexandria. Have it your way," the older woman started moving towards the door, into the living room. "Whenever this delusion of yours is over, come meet me in the office and we can start talking about your future."

Lexa practically slammed the door after her mother stepped out and leant against it, closing her eyes to hold back the tears that were trying to come out.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck fuck!" The brunette repeated the words while knocking the back of her head against the front door. She knew she was truly and monumentally fucked. She had some savings, yes, but it was not nearly enough to run an apartment like hers, with the lifestyle she had. If her memory was correct, the money she had saved would allow her to keep it up for two or three months tops, and to be completely honest, she had no idea what she would do.

In the middle of the whirlwind of thoughts, the quiet voice of Clarke brought her back from the mind storm she found herself in.

"Hey," the blonde said, leaning against the bedroom door frame. "That was intense," She said with a smile.

"Clarke." Lexa said, standing up straight. She knew Clarke had heard the whole thing and she was not in the mood for someone pitting her. "I think you should go," she said, her gaze meeting Clarke's.

"Oh?" Clarke frowned, caught by surprise by the brunette's sudden change of demeanour. "I mean, I'm sure you're pretty fucking pissed off at your mum but I thought we were having a good time."

"You had what you wanted, Clarke. You had your one night stand so if you can, please, get your things and leave, as you well heard, I have a lot of figuring out to do," Lexa said, moving her gaze away from the blonde's.

"Hey, it's ok," Clarke took a couple of steps, getting closer to Lexa. "I can help you figuring shit out, I have quite a lot of experience in this to be ho…"

"I don't need your help or your pity," Lexa said dryly, interrupting the blonde.

"What the fuck? I don't pity you, Lexa!"

"Sure you do. Poor fucking rich girl, isn't it? What does she know about struggle. She doesn't even work or do anything other than drinking expensive whiskey and spending money," Lexa spat. "I know pretty damn well what everyone say about me and do you know what? Fuck everyone. I don't need anyone's help and I surely don't need anyone's pity. You had what you came here for, you can leave me alone now."

Lexa looked at Clarke and instantly she felt the weight of her words. She looked into those damn blue eyes and she saw surprise, she saw confusion but she also saw hurt. And she didn't quite understand why or how but there was definitely hurt there. Hurt that she caused just now with her words. Maybe Clarke was telling the truth, maybe she really didn't pity her. But now it was too late. She watched as the blonde put her clothes on and gathered her things, making her way towards the front door. The hurt Lexa seen in her eyes was even more visible now and she swears she could see tears pooling in the girl's eyes.

"Fuck you, Lexa."

And with these three words, Clarke walked out the door and slammed it behind her.

Lexa took a deep breath and walked back to her bedroom, slightly massaging her temple to try and ease the headache that started to grow. She had a lot of thinking to do. She needed to figure out what she was going to from now on, without her mother's financial help. Surely there were options. Surely she would be ok. Wouldn't she? University started in three weeks and she knew one thing for a fact: this was the sort of stress she really didn't need right now.

She decided that, at the moment, calling Any was her best option. The woman was her cousin and the closest thing to a best friend she had. Any had helped her sorting out the university funding and she would, for sure, help her to fix this situation. Lexa crouched down to get her phone that was still in her trouser pocket. As she pulled the device, a small piece of fabric fell out. She looked down and saw Clarke's undone bowtie spread on the floor. Taking it in her hand, she stared at the object for a few seconds before taking another deep breath. She couldn't help but think about the blatant hurt on Clarke's eyes right before she left. It was not supposed to be this way. Tightening her grip on the bowtie, she looked at her phone screen. She knew she had to call Anya and start organising her life, but another look at the small piece of fabric and all resolution was gone.

"Fuck…," she said with a sigh.

Searching her contacts, she found the name she was looking for and brought the phone to her ear. It only rang a couple of times before a masculine voice echoed on the other end.

" _Lex, what's up?"_

"Hey Lincoln! Do you happen to know what company was doing the catering at the event last night?"

Fuck her life. It can wait.


End file.
